Heir to the Sky
by The Avatar Nyx
Summary: There is more to the Fourth Hokage than it seems, in the past he was the founder of a powerful Mafia- The Vongola. Now with his life ended, Naruto's has just began- with a new goal and desire- Naruto will ascend and attain the sky or die trying. DISCONT


**A/N:** Hey all! This is Sora-Ume with another Fanfiction! This one simply sprouted as a 'what if', what if Minato Namikaze was the Primo Vongola boss? Seeing as the two are very similar looking I wanted to give it a whirl and thus **"Heir to the Sky"** was born. Naruto is the focal point of course as he strives not only to be the Hokage but to become the greatest Mafia boss the world has ever seen- following in father's footsteps. He will gain his Familiga and guardians; I've already planned on who gets the Cloud ring/Guardian spot (cookies to whoever figures it out.) But I need help in deciding who gets the other Rings. I'll put a poll up in second chapter. So here we go with the Prologue of **"Heir of the sky!"**.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or KHR, they belong to their respective creators.**

**On with the show!**

**-Heir of the Sky-**

**A Naruto/KHR Crossover**

**-Proluge-**

Kushina was pregnant…

It was a momentous announcement for the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. He and his wife had been waiting for this moment for ages- and now Kushina would give birth to his son or daughter- yes, it was rejoiceful moment… Nothing could go wrong.

"Hokage-sama-"The said blond male gave a questioning eyebrow raise to the Chuunin's arrival and paused. "There is someone here to see you." The Hokage sighed waving to let them in. Picking up his pen once more he paused in mid sentence the sound of a familiar voice echoing through his ears.

"Ciaossu" "It's good to see you again- Primo."

Blue eyes fluttered upwards in shock, standing in the doorway was someone the blond Hokage thought was dead- as dead as his past was… "Reborn!-" He tried to collect his thoughts and words in a fraction of a second, trying and failing as though he was trying to grasp water through his hands. "Your- supposed to be dead." Reborn smirked as the illusion faded showing the form of not a full grown man- but a dwarf sized toddler- holding all the similarities of the former. The Hitman's voice now holding a childish tone spoke just as calmly as it did as an adult, rang through Minato's ears.

"In a way…I did."

Minato was flabbergasted nearly unable to speak, "H-How?"

Reborn frowned as he spoke a simple word that shook Minato the core,

"Tri-Ni-Set."

That explained everything, that's all Minato needed to know as he nodded setting himself down in his chair- unaware that he lurched out of his seat in the first place.

Silence reigned as Minato and Reborn sat in silence relishing the quietness despite the tenseness in the air. Folding his hands over one another, piercing blue eyes store at the miniature man with a calculating stare. "I doubt- knowing you Reborn that your current state isn't why you came back from the dead…" Reborn only stared as he spoke up face passive and tone neutral. "We need you back- Primo, we need our leader back."

Minato frowned unable to come up with an answer, his lips pursed he unfolded his arms eyes dancing with regret and hesitation "I can't… I'm done with that chapter of my life…" Reborn frowned his hat hiding his features as he turned around the illusion cast on him returning and in the child's place stood the man once more. Tilting his hat he spoke as calmly as ever voice hiding his disappointment. "Then- until we meet again- Primo." Silence was all there was until the sound of a creaking heavy oak door and the slamming of wood was heard, foots steps disappearing… Reborn was gone once more…

It was another calm evening in the Namikaze household, Kushina now nine months pregnant was cooking at the stove, despite being so close to giving birth she was persistent to keep up with the household, not trusting her husband to keep the house tidy nor cook. No doubt if he did either the house would be in worse shape! It seemed that even as the once fiery Kuniochi had settled down over the years, she still had that fiery defiance in her- refusing to back down without a challenge. Maybe it had something to do with her being the vessel of the strongest of Biju? Whatever the case, Minato had no doubt that their child would be just as much as a spitfire as Kushina.

"Honey?" Minato sat cross legged on his cushion at the dinner table, trying to relax while his old Sensei Jiraiya told him about his latest book idea- something called Icha Icha Paradise… Minato inwardly sighed, once a pervert always a pervert… "Yes dear?" He questioned his attention now on his wife, curious of what she had to say. "I've been thinking we have yet to come up with a name for our little girl-""_boy"_ piped in Jiraiya much to Kushina's dismay.

"Our little _boy_- what should name him or her? We can't call it boy, girl, hey you, or child!" The woman seemed serious about this as Minato sighed with all the recent happenings lately, old friends who were supposed to be dead coming back and the recent problems in Konoha naming his soon to be child was the least of his worries! "Well…" Minato mumbled trying to come up with a name but failing. "What about Naruto?" Piped up the white haired Toad Sage, surprising the couple. "What?" Jiraiya rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spoke up. "The man character of my book- nah who am I kidding that's-"

"Wonderful." Came the happy voice of Kushina a pot of rice in her hands as she came to the table.

"Eh?"

"It's a wonderful name Jiraiya-sama, very fitting for a hero."

Minato had a thoughtful expression as he looked at Jiraiya's old book and then his wife's belly, "Maelstrom huh?"

It was a terrible day… Kushina gave birth to Naruto- however died when the Kyuubi was set free from her, the reason why the Kyuubi escaped was unknown however Minato didn't seem to care at the moment… His village was in danger! Shinobi were lined up casting every jutsu they knew to keep the demon at bay until he arrived, already they had lost quite a few ninja and body count kept rising- at this rate- there wouldn't be a village left.

"Hold it off until the Fourth arrives!" Cried a bleeding soldier as a few ninja beside him cast earth jutsu to slow the beast down. As this was done, the fourth himself speed down the battlefield a child in hand as oddly enough a orange flame erupted on the center of his forehead his eyes a sunset orange. Leaping up in the ear he bit his thumb and called out his summoning, only to land on top of a large toad's head. The toad it's self was orange and brown with a pipe in its mouth and a Yakuza-like top on. Minato called from above his tone urgent yet serious. "Gambunta! I need your help!" Watching the snarling fox before him he barely dodged a swipe of the Kyubbi's many tails. Jumping back dagger out it growled out angrily.

"**What the hell? You summoned me on a battlefield? Against a bijuu no less!"** The Kyuubi roared as it earth and dead bodies were thrown back from its powerful roar. "You can kill me later- but right now I need to you distract it!" Pleaded the fourth Hokage as Gambunta grunted, **"Fine- but you owe me one brat!" **Slashing with his dagger he attempted to stave off the Kyuubi's claw only to be stricken in the eye by one of its tails. Shrugging it off as the blood pooled down his face he grunted again and slashed it arm. **"You better have something planned brat! I can't hold him off much longer!"**

Minato who was already going through handseals said nothing as he prepared himself for the worst- and worst would come… The sky seemed to darken even further as an eerie mist formed along the battlefield. Dead souls rose up being absorbed into the mist before fading away and a cold chill ran across the living. The fourth Hokage summoned death…

It hovered eerily behind the blond man as Minato shuddered, trying to ward of the sense of foreboding. **"Mortal… Why have you summoned me? Why have you summoned the Shinigami?"** Rattled the voice of the ruler of death. "Shinigami-sama- I have a request- please seal Kyuubi within this child!" The creature now known as Shinigami store at the Bijuu as it assessed the situation. **"Very well… However you know of the stipulations for calling upon me mortal."** Minato nodded, the price for using this jutsu was the life of the castor forever to dwell in the Shinigami's stomach…

"I understand- please- Shinigami-sama this is all I ask." Shinigami's voice rattled again as a gray skeletal hand slowly formed out of the mists. The Kyuubi growled at the sudden threat only to thrash upon being bound by thin ethereal threads of some sort. The hand pushed its way into the Kyuubi's chest tugging at its soul as it gave a loud roar. Finally the soul of the accursed beast was pulled out after much struggling and the beast's body fell into ash the soul that anchored its body to the mortal plane gone. The grim hand pushed the soul into the blond baby's stomach as it wailed at the sudden pain, a seal appearing on its stomach the deed done.

"**It is done…." **It rasped as Minato sighed though tensed as he felt his life being sucked out of him. "Naruto- you will be strong one day- and although I wish there was another way- you will bare my burdens and my old responsibilities..." Gasping as his vision began to blur he held on to the baby lightly rubbing the whiskers on its face. "My only… regret... is not being there to see you… grow." With that said the blond haired man fell to the earth his body unable to hold its self anymore, only for the long studded tongue of Gambunta to stop his fall. With the father and son safely on the ground the Toad Boss disappeared in a plume of smoke, and all was silent…

The village was in shambles are Shinobi and villagers alike sorted through rubble looking for any survivors of the attack. Many had died today and though they wished to mourn, finding those who may be alive was far more important. As people shifted through the stone and cement a familiar man appeared walking down the streets- his destination- the Hokage Tower.

Sarutobi gave a sigh as he took a puff of his pipe, as things couldn't be worse- Minato was dead, as was Kushina, the villages was in terrible shape- and now the council was breathing down his neck wanting to know what he will do with the new Kyuubi vessel! Today couldn't get any worse…

"Ciaossu." The aged Hokage blinked as he store at the door seeing a man in his early thirties or so- keen senses told him that the man was under a genjustu, his wizened eyes narrowed. "And who may you be…?" The man smirked lightly as he tilted his hat in greeting. "Call me Reborn." He spoke calmly as he walked up to the Hokage's desk eyes trained on the elder man before shifting over to the crib that laid next to the Hokage's desk. The young baby Naruto laid innocently looking at the ceiling with wide blue eyes, unaware of his fate. "Ah yes- _Reborn_, and may you tell me why you have a genjutsu around you?"

Reborn frowned as he looked over at the Hokage once more; releasing the Genjutsu around himself he spoke plainly. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask Hokage-sama." Much to Sarutobi's shock in the place of the man stood a chibified version hat and all. "What in Kami's name-" Gasped the aged Hokage as the toddler spoke up. "I won't tell you much, but you could consider this a curse." Nodding dumbly Sarutobi collected himself. "Now Reborn-san, what may I help you with, I can't offer you much I'm afraid…" "I don't need anything thank you- but, I wish to repay a debt." Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow.

"Debt?"

"Yes, to Namikaze Minato- former leader of the Vongola familiga."

Sarutobi realized right there and then- that things just became far more complicated, more so then before and the weight of the stress was starting to wear on him. "I see…" Sarutobi paused once more collecting his thoughts. "And how do you intend to pay this debt?" Questioned the Third as he took another drag of his pipe, tasting the nerve calming nicotine. The toddler-like Hitman smirked his infamous smirk once more- slightly unsetting the Hokage with the intent behind it.

"When the time comes, I'll teach Naruto everything there is to know about the Mafioso and his heritage, until I see that he's ready I'll simply watch on his growth." Stated Reborn as Sarutobi sighed however nodded. "I guess I have no choice… very well, as long as you don't interfere with his growth until you deem him ready." The Genjutsu formed around Reborn once more as nodded before taking one more glance and walking out without a word.

The next twelve years for Uzumaki Naruto would sure be interesting….

Watch out Konoha! The world will soon learn the power of the orange Maelstrom, Secondo Vongola Boss, and Heir to sky flame! As in the darkest of despair… a light shines brightly… The will of fire will be realized- in one Uzumaki Naruto!

**End Notes:** Yeah, I shortened the end as I didn't think it was a good idea to delve into Naruto's exam and beating Mizuki in this chapter, being as this is the Prologue and all. But man- this was the most I ever wrote for anything! It took me a total of four hours to write this all! I hope you guys enjoy the beginning and continue to read in Chapter 1!

**R&R!**

Regards, **Sora-Ume**


End file.
